The Wedding
by moonbunz
Summary: Join Mamoru and Usagi as they make their way down the aisle in this collection of 25 drabbles. From before the proposal down to the big day, who would have thought getting married would be so much work?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>The idea had just dawned on Mamoru Chiba at 4:32 in the morning, just as the first rays of sunlight peered out from the horizon. The morning light crept out from between the skyscrapers, through the glass wall of the penthouse bedroom, and hovered above the glorious mane of his lover like a protective halo. She lay there on her side with her milky white skin peaking out of the sheets, head nuzzled comfortably into his bare chest, golden locks spread out around them like fire. It was quite possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on, and he questioned whether it was possible that she could look even more angelic in her sleep than she did awake. Then, from the deeper regions of his mind, two more questions emerged; "Could you bear to live another day without this? Can you ever wake up and not have her by your side?" He could only envision it for a split second: a cold, sad reality in which he was never loved as much as she had loved him last night and would continue to love him for eternity. The loneliness and apathy, it was all behind him now that he had his Usako. And he wouldn't go back. He refused.<p>

"No"

A gentle stirring broke his silent thoughts, and a warm breath tickled the spot where God pulled a rib from Adam to create his Eve.

"Mamo-chan... what time is it? Do I have work today?"

Her small arm reached over their tangled bodies to the nightstand and began haphazardly feeling around for the clock on the nightstand. A small smile came to his face, a smirk maybe if you will. His Usako never failed to surprise him. He loves her clumsiness and childlike innocence, but he appreciated this mature, responsible side of her that would occasionally make an appearance. He caught her by the hand, pulled it to his lips, and kissed it.

"No Usako. It's Saturday and much too early for you to be awake. Go back to sleep."

He received only a grunt in reply as she let her heavy eyelids droop shut and her sweet cheek rest on his stomach as she gathered the sheets around them and cuddled closer to his body for warmth. As she slowly drifted back to sleep, he examined her limp hand, still held in his. He had been noticing things about her lately, things that he loved about her body. At first, it was simple things- her long, shapely legs (when she stood on the tips of her toes to reach for a jar on the top shelf of the pantry) and her silky, golden hair that, if he put his nose close enough, held the faintest scent of vanilla and lavender from her shampoo (when he helped her dry and brush her hair after a hot shower). But then, it became how flat her stomach is despite consuming enough food to feed an entire army (when they had a picnic lunch in the park and were gazing up at the clouds), how red her checks could become (whenever he mentions their lovemaking), and even how small and delicate her feet were (when he pulled one of her socks from the laundry). But now that he had her left hand, he realized how long and slender her fingers are and how one in particular looked a bit bare. He rubbed his thumb up and down the ring finger and smiled when he realized soon it would (hopefully) hold an engagement ring and eventually a wedding ring as well.

* * *

><p>A.N. A little shout out to JadeEye, the author of The Size of Her Socks, whom I used as inspiration for the part where Mamoru realizes her feet are small and delicate. I really enjoy her stories, and I highly recommend you check them out as well.<p> 


	2. 1: The Ring

A.N. So this turned out to be a lot longer than I had anticipated. Please don't expect this regularly in the future. Anyway, hope you like it.

Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer last time. I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue.

* * *

><p>The Ring<p>

"I'm so sorry Usa," he moaned into his cellphone, "I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice. I promise once I'm done with these extra shifts at the hospital we'll go on a nice romantic date. I promise. Okay?...Mm, Bye."

It broke his heart to have to lie to his soon to be fiancee, but Mamoru's latest endeavor, in what his best friend Motoki had dubbed "Operation Mrs. Chiba", was proving to be more of a challenge than expected. Apparently, there was no suitable engagement ring for his Usako in all of Tokyo. He had scoured every inch of the blasted city, every department, jewelry, and antique store he could find. He had probably seen more diamonds in the last week than any ancient king or pirate ever had in his entire lifetime. And all he had to prove for it was an empty tank of gas.

"I don't understand Motoki," he sighed dejectedly as he shoved his phone into his pocket and took a seat at the counter. "It's as if the world is against us getting married."

The soon to be best man chided his best friend. Mamoru was one of the smartest guys he knew, but Motoki marveled at how outright stupid he could be whenever it came to Usagi. Ever since she came into his life, Motoki had notice how the once stoic teenager whose only relationship was that with his coffee and textbooks slowly started coming out of his reclusive little shell. He had more friends, his grades had gotten even higher, and, for the first time in what may have been years, Mamoru was genuinely smiling.

"Come on Mamoru. If the world was against this, your relationship wouldn't have lasted this long," Motoki joked as he set down a pipping cup of joe before him, "Besides, you know as well as I do that Usagi would love any ring you give her. She just wants to know you love her as much as she loves you."

"I know that Toki," he sighed, taking another long sip of coffee, "but I just hate that I can't get her a ring as perfect as she is. I just want her to know how much she means to me."

"But do you really think a ring is going to be able to say that? Usagi's not very materialistic. It won't matter to her how many carats, the color or cut. Hell, she'll even take one of those cheap plastic rings from the little toy dispensers in the corner if it came from you." Motoki slide around the counter and placed a reassuring hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "Don't worry buddy. You're not a failure of a fiance if you can't find a ring. It just means your standards are too damn high is all."

The words were such a relief to Mamoru. He let out an anxious breath and finished the last drops of coffee. "Man Motoki, when did you get so good with this girl stuff? You're starting to sound like Minako."

"What can I say Mamoru. It' a gift. Oh and here," he said as he tossed some sort of clear plastic ball towards him, "In case you really can't find anything better."

Mamoru's Tuxedo Kamen reflexes automatically kicked in, firmly grasping the object in midair. He brought it closer to his face to examine it only to discover it was a tiny plastic ring, covered in metallic paint with a pink rhinestone in the middle, from the aforementioned dispenser in the corner next to the arcade games. A small grin appeared on his lips, and he dropped it in his front pants pocket to humor his friend. "Anyway, I'd better get going. Naru said Osa-P is getting some new engagement rings, and they're closing in an hour."

"Good luck, and tell Usa I said 'Hi' when you get back home."

"Idiot," he replied as he left his stool and started to turn towards the door, "I can't tell her I was here. She thinks I'm working overtime at the hospital."

"Not anymore I don't!" screamed a familiar female voice. Other patrons sat in stunned silence in their seats as the scene unfolded before them. Mamoru's body froze as his mind became inundated with frightening thoughts; how much had she heard, does she think I'm cheating, will she break up with me?

"U...Usako. Please, please let me explain."

"Go ahead Mamo-chan! Explain to me why you're here and not working your "overtime shift" at the hospital, why you've been avoiding me this past week, and why you're never at home!" As she spoke, her calm, stern voice started to crack and changed from that of a mature young lady to an insecure little girl. "Do you not want to see me anymore Mamo-chan? Do you...do you not love me anymore?" She stood perfectly still with her gaze trained at the linoleum tile before his feet, not daring to look him in the face to see his answer. He could see the fat, wet tears trail down her red cheeks and plop down to the ground.

At first, his steps were slow and deliberate as his brain tried to muster up the right words to say, but his heart soon took over and his feet moved quickly in long strides so he could stand in front of her and embrace her. He held her close, fearing she would just walk out through those automatic glass double doors and out of his life completely. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her, tell her the reason he had been away for so long was to find a ring to propose with. The surprise would be ruined- no moonlight stroll through the rose garden, and he hadn't even asked permission from her father either. After what seemed like an eternity of contemplation, he found his answer.

"Usako, please don't be mad at me. You know I can't stand to see you cry." She looked up at him with her gorgeous cerulean eyes, and he smiled and wiped away her tears. "The reason I've been gone so much this week is... I've been looking for a... I wanted to ask you if... Oh to hell with it!". He held her at arms length, looked at the trembling girl in front of him that he loved with every fiber of his being- past, present, and future- and got down on one knee. He fished out Motoki's tiny plastic ring from his pocket and held it out to her with both hands. She gasped and both dainty hands went to her mouth.

"I know this probably isn't how you imagined it. Trust me, I wanted it to be a bit more romantic," he started as he glanced at his audience, "and private than this. I've been searching this entire city the past week for a ring suitable enough for your little finger Usako. Needless to say I didn't find one if I'm offering you this, but I realize now that, that I need you Usako. I know it's not very impressive and sorta pathetic, but if you'll have it and me, I promise I'll make you happy. Please, please accept this ring Usako. I beg you, please be my wife."

And for the first time since its opening, the Crown Fruit Parlor and Arcade was dead silent. The pinging of video games stopped and everyone held their breath in anticipation of the odango-ed blonde's answer. The emotion had drained from her face; it was impossible to predict her thoughts. She slowly lowered herself down on both knees, took Mamoru's face in the palms of her hands, and leaned her forehead against his. She nodded. In a simple, yet telling gesture, she accepted.

Mamoru smiled brighter than he ever had in his life, took his fiancee's blushing face in his hands and kissed her as the crowd erupted into applause. When the couple parted, Mamoru slide the ring on Usagi's ring finger. "We can go shopping for a nicer ring tomorrow, but for now this will have to do."

Usagi spun the band around on her finger, admiring it from all sides. "But Mamo-chan, I kinda like this one. It's not very fancy or special, but it's cute and has it's own charm. Kinda like me! I really do love this ring Mamo-chan. We can go get an "official" ring, but this will always be my engagement ring."


	3. 2: The FatherInLaw

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon :c

"So," Usagi started as she heated up one of those sugary breakfast pastries in the microwave, "What did Papa say when you asked him?"

Mamoru, seated at the counter, set down his coffee and looked up from the morning paper. He hadn't forgotten about it, at least not completely. He'd be meaning to stop by the Tsukino's home, but only after he'd found a ring. With the proposal not going exactly as planned, he'd never actually had a chance to formally ask her father for her hand in marriage.

"Well Usako... you see I, I never really got a chance to ask you father for permission."

It was strange to see her so quite; it was if she was literally frozen in place. Even the ding of the microwave couldn't snap her out of her trance, and Usako never turned down food. Mamoru was hesitant, not knowing whether to speak or remain silent and wait for a reply- possibly one he did not want to hear.

"He *is* going to kill you, you know," she replied rather calmly.

Those were the words he dreaded to hear. Usagi was usually so optimistic when it came to her father. 'Don't worry Mamo-chan,' she would say, 'Papa loves you, he just doesn't know it yet.' But now she had made it quite clear he had screwed up...big time. Usagi didn't even want to think about what her father would do to her poor fiance. She could only hope Mama had locked away the shotgun somewhere he couldn't find it. "Maybe I should come with you," she suggested after an awkward silence.

It was tempting. After all, a man couldn't very well murder his daughter's suitor in cold blood with said daughter present. Then again, Kenji was unpredictable when it came to Usagi. "No," he thought to himself, "He's probably going to think I'm too weak and cowardly if I have to drag you along for protection. I'm sure that your father and I can work this out civilly...without bloodshed hopefully."

* * *

><p>'I love Usako, I love Usako, I love Usako,' Mamoru repeated over and over in his head. His little mantra was the only think keeping him from bolting in the exact opposite direction away from the Tsukino residence. He had tried to back out of it before, suggesting they just pretend he hadn't proposed yet, but it was no use. Usagi had already called her mother to inform her of Mamoru's impending visit and instructing her to hid any sharp, pointy objects in her dad's office. At least he could count on his future mother-in-law's help.<p>

He raised his hand to the door and quietly knocked twice. He waited, say maybe half a minute (which seemed more like an eternity to him), before he turned around and deciding no one was home and that he should probably leave before

"Oh, it's you," said a gruff voice from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was a disgruntled Mr. Tsukino. He did though, upon a "Well, you might as well come in and make this quick" from his future father-in-law. He followed the older man inside and into his office. He had never been in Kenji's "inner sanctum" as Usagi referred to it. College degrees, certificates of merit, and family pictures littered the walls. And perched on top of the large oak wood desk was a multi-picture frame with childhood snapshots of his odango-ed beauty. There were pictures of her in uniform for her first day of preschool, Shingo pulling one of her long pigtails in a sibling spat, and the biggest one in the middle of her riding piggyback on her father's shoulders.

"Sit," Kenji instructed, and sit was what Mamoru did, "I know why you're here."

"Please sir. I had every intention of asking your permission first, but things didn't go exactly as planned. But I wanted to have your consent regardless. I love Usagi with all my heart and soul. I'm very capable to provide for her and make her happy. I'm almost finished with my studies, and I'll be-"

"Graduating next spring, is that right? You're doing your rotations at Tokyo Medical University and will be taking the MCAT soon too. I know, Usagi won't shut up about it. That's the thing Chiba, you've brainwashed my daughter."

"No sir!" he pleaded, "I love her, and she loves me too. I can't stop thinking about her, dreaming about her. I eat, sleep, and breath Usagi every moment of every day for the rest of my life, and I know she feels the same." Courage came bubbling up within him from God knows where, it always did when Usagi was concerned. "I love her, all I want to do is to make her happy."

"Good," the older man replied, "That's what I wanted to hear. You know I was never too keen on you two dating in the first place, with the age difference and all. You'll feel the same way when you have a daughter too." He paused, readjusted his glasses and took a deep breath before looking Mamoru straight in the eyes. "But as much as I hate to admit it, you've done wonders for my little girl. She did better in school and is going to college because of you and she's learned how to cook -and it's edible too!" They both chuckled, and Kenji took the picture frame in his hand. "She's all grown up now, isn't she. Not my little girl anymore. I wanted the best for her, I still do. And compared to all the other hoodlums out there that would do God knows what to my baby, you're not so bad Chiba." Kenji stood, walked around the table, and extended his hand to his new son. "Welcome to the family Mamoru."


	4. 3: The Date

A.N. I know Sailor Moon was set in the 1990s, but for the purpose of this story, it will take place in the present day (meaning Mamoru was born in the late 1980s and Usagi in the early 1990s). Again, I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?

* * *

><p>It was a warm, early August morning, and the sun was shining down from a clear blue sky onto the bustling city below. Despite it being a weekend, people rushed to their jobs, did their shopping, met with their friends. But for Mamoru Chiba, this Saturday morning was a bit more somber. He untangled his arms from around his fiancee and quietly crept out of bed, not afraid of her waking up but of her asking where he was going on this most special of days. He showered and dressed with the only slightest of sounds as his angel slept peacefully mere feet away before slipping out of the apartment and starting his yearly pilgrimage.<p>

Today was Mamoru's 24th birthday and the 18th death anniversary of his parents. It was his own secret tradition to visit his long deceased parents before Motoki and, in more recent years, Usagi could shower him with their well wishes and gifts. He would sit there, in front of the stone monument, and just talk. About everything that had happened in the year since his last visit, always starting with an apology for not visiting the more and always ending with a good cry. But lately, Mamoru's tears stopped flowing, and he entertained his mother and father with fascinating anecdotes of his life with Usagi. He described in excruciating detail her every feature from sunshine hair and crystal eyes to her brilliant smile and impress them with the wondrous tales of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. And this year was no different.

"Mama, Papa. It's been a while, hasn't it. I'm sorry I don't visit you as often as I promised I would. I've been very busy lately. You see, I finally started my rotations at the hospital and the hours are just crazy. Somehow, I'm always the one ending up with the late shifts, but I guess I'm lucky I haven't had to do a 24 hour shift yet." He paused, imagining their reactions. Although he couldn't remember their faces, he could see the pride in their aged and slightly wrinkled faces to discover that their son was getting closer to his dream of becoming a doctor. They would ask him question; "What sorts of procedures do you perform?", "Is this a paid internship?", and "What does Usagi-chan think?" Ah Usagi, a topic his poor mind couldn't help but wander to.

"Ah, that reminds me. I have some exciting news for you," he continued, "I asked Usagi to marry me, and she said yes. We are going to get married and be a family... I won't be alone anymore. I was hoping to bring her today, but she seemed so peaceful when she's sleeping and I couldn't bear to wake her up. I'll bring her to you soon though, and our children too. I can't wait for you to see our family Mama, Papa. Our children will be so beautiful. They'll have her nose and eyes and my chin and ears- just beautiful." His eyes started to water as he pictured them in his head, "She'll be a wonderful wife and a wonderful mother. I hope you give us your blessing."

* * *

><p>The sun had just set in Tokyo, and the pink sky slowly faded to black. Back in the apartment, Mamoru was enjoying a quiet birthday celebration with Usagi; a dimly lit living room, dozens of flickering candles and a chocolate birthday cake on the coffee table, and cuddling with Usagi under a warm blanket on the couch. As they fed eat other forkfuls of cake, the silence was broken.<p>

"Mamo chan..."

"Yes Usako?"

"I hope you don't mind that I went snooping, but I found somethings I thought you might like to see." She stretched one arm behind the sofa and pulled out a manila envelope. He opened the flap and pulled the contents out onto his lap. Puzzled, he looked to her for an explanation.

"Ami chan and I went through a few hundred death certificates registered as Chiba that were filed in Tokyo 18 years ago. We narrowed it down a little with the car accident and then went through photos -driver's license and passport photos, until I saw these." She pointed to two pictures, one man and one woman who shared Mamoru's features; the resemblance was uncanny. "I knew right away that they were your mother and father, and then I managed to find this." The document she referred to was a marriage certificate, with the names Daichi and Midori Chiba and the date May 12th 1986. "That's the day your parents were married, and I was thinking, if you wanted, we could maybe get married then too."

Mamoru was overwhelmed with awe at his sweet angel. It must have taken weeks if not months to find all that information, and she had done it all for him. He set the papers down next to the half eaten cake and enveloped Usagi into a tight bear hug. "Of course we can. Nothing could possibly make me happier Usako. Thank you."

* * *

><p>So a bit of a weird place to stop, but I really didn't know what else to add. May 12th is my birthday, so that's why I chose that date if you're wondering. And I just got back to school, so updates will be a bit slower from now on, but I'll try my best.<p> 


	5. 4: The Dream

So this is super, super short, but I thought it was kinda sweet. And reviews would be nice if you have some time. As usually, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>As long as she could remember, Usagi dreamt of becoming a bride. She couldn't remember exactly what it was that started her obsession, but she liked to believe it was the princess fairytales her father read to her as bedtime stories. You know, the ones when the handsome prince marries the princess in a lavish ceremony with hundreds of guests, lavish bouquets of elegant flowers, and Usagi's favorite- the towering, intricately detailed cake. As she reached her pre-teen years, the blushing bride-to-be started her very own scrapbook with magazine clippings, childish doodles, scraps of fabric, and dried and pressed flowers - everything to be included in her princess wedding.<p>

But as Usagi entered her teens, became Sailor Moon, and discovered her destiny, the wedding book became forgotten. So it was much to Usagi's surprise when her mother paid her a surprise visit with a dilapidated, leather bound book two weeks into her engagement. She set it down on the coffee table and fondly turned the delicate pages yellowed with age. The guest list was nearly three pages long with the names of family, friends, and classmates, and Usagi couldn't help but laugh at Shingo and Umino's scratched out names in the corner. The cake page had detailed instructions for her seven tiered, triple chocolate fudge cake with white and pink butter cream frosting adorned with hundreds of hand piped pink sugar roses and prince and princess toppers. But somethings hadn't changed. She gazed longingly at the bouquet of red roses torn from a bridal magazine; they had always been her favorite even though she hadn't yet discovered its significance for her and Mamoru. And speaking of her groom, the page dedicated to her future lover surprised her the most. The younger Usagi had made a very specific list; soft black hair she would want to run her fingers through over and over again, a strong, pointed jaw she would cup in her hands when she kissed him, he had to be tall and strong because after all, he was a prince who would protect her, and beautiful, piercing blue eyes as deep as the ocean. It was her Mamo-chan alright.

As she reminisced, her mother asked, "So will you be having the princess wedding of your dreams after all Usagi?" It was meant as a lighthearted joke, but Usagi was suddenly torn. Of course she wanted her dream wedding, she had spent the better half of her life dedicated to her impending nuptials. But on the other hand, the only thing she really cared about was marrying the man she loved. Did all those small details even matter anymore? Mamoru could find a way to pay for it if it was what she really wanted, possibly dipping into his inheritance. But she was consumed with guilt just at the thought of asking for more when Mamoru had done so much for her already. It would be selfish, and love, especially true love like theirs, was about sacrificing to make each other happy. And Mamoru, not a lavish wedding, would make this bride happy.


	6. 5: The Diet

AN: Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of midterms and essays these past few weeks. And sorry if this is kinda lame but it's actually quite personal as I've suffered from body image issues before. Just know that it doesn't matter who you are, you're perfect and just the way you were meant to be. Just be healthy and happy.

P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm drowning in college debt as it is, so suing me would get you nowhere.

* * *

><p>"Mamo-chan!" called the angelic but slightly agitated voice from behind the bathroom door. Mamoru's ears perked at his soon-to-be wife's call and a knot began to form in his stomach. Usagi was never to be disturbed before, during, or after she took her baths. He had found out the hard way when he tried to join her in the shower before. She had lectured profusely of the sanctity of what she called her "private Usa time" and unless he wanted to sleep on the couch, he wouldn't disturb her while she took her bubble baths, wore her face masks and cucumber slices, and applied her various lotions. He followed these rules to the 't', as on occasion, she would grant him the sacred privilege of helping her dry and brush her hair.<p>

"MAMO-CHAN!" she wailed a second time. Wondering if he had done something that would jeopardize his chances of brushing her silken hair, he jumped out of his seat and rushed to the door. It was slightly ajar to let the steam out, and he curiously poked his head in. She wore only a fluffy white towel and fuzzy bunny slippers and was starring at her reflection in the fogged up mirror. "What's wrong Usako?"

She turned to face him, an incredulous look on her tear stained face. "What's wrong? Mamo-chan I'M FAT!"

His shoulders relaxed and he breathed a sigh of relief as he went to wrap his arms around her slender frame. "Usako," he whispered into her ear, "You're not fat."

"B..but... Rei-chan," she whined, reverting back to her cute but childish nature, "She said I'm a pig and...and that I'd have to go on a diet if I wanted to fit into a wedding dress!"

It took all of his self control not to laugh at her trivial concern. If only she realized how beautiful she was both inside and out. "Usako...Rei-chan always teases you, and it's never bothered you before. And besides, you know you'll always be the most beautiful girl to me."

She turned to her blurred reflection in the fogged up mirror, her shoulders sunk in defeat. "I know Mamo-chan, but I just want our wedding to be perfect! I always...always manage to mess things up somehow. I just figured being a beautiful, blushing bride wearing a beautiful gown was something I couldn't possibly do wrong. I...I love you so much, and you deserve better than me."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" he boomed drawing her into a tight back hug, her wet hair soaking through the fabric of his shirt. "No! Don't even think something like that. You're everything I've ever wanted and more. If anything, I don't deserve you. You're perfect, and I love the fact that things never go quite as planned when I'm with you. My life's never boring with you; each day is a new surprise and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She placed her hands over his and gently squeezed them: an apology. "I don't care if you're wearing a wedding dress or a potato sack. Hell, I'll marry you in this towel if I have to. I just want you. I can't live without you."

His voice faded to a whisper, and the couple stood there in silence for a few minutes just absorbing everything that had been said. It was at times like these, when both their insecurities would rear their ugly heads, that he would just hold her partly to show her how much he loved her and partly to make sure she wouldn't run away. He knew she would sometimes doubt his love, believing a person like herself wouldn't have anything to offer someone like him, but if he just held her maybe she would believe how desperately he needed her.

"Mamo-chan..."

"Yes Usako?"

"Can you help me dry my hair?"


	7. 6: The Move

AN : It's been forever since I updated, and I sincerely apologize. I just finished my first year at university, and I've been thoroughly enjoying my summer vacation. I do plan on writing more from now on though and might be doing a separate drabble series for other random ideas that pop into my head. Please let me know what you think.

Standard Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do look forward to the new anime coming out next summer.

* * *

><p>Usagi plopped down on the bare mattress, wiping a few small drops of sweat that littered her forehead. She had just spend the better part of the last two days in her bedroom cleaning, organizing, and packing - preparing to finally move out of her parents house and officially move in with her fiancé. It was strange to call the pink, star and moon covered, bunny infested room her "bedroom", as she always considered the room she shared with Mamoru in his apartment to be hers since they began dating all those years ago.<p>

A strange sense of déjà vu settled over the girl. She couldn't help but feel foreign in what should be her most private, intimate space. She had slept in this very bed countless nights before, but it wasn't the same without Mamoru snaking his strong arms around her in his sleep. Shelves piled high with her favorite old shoujo manga had been collecting dust before Usagi and her mother gathered them up in cardboard boxes destined for a secondhand store. To think, she used to spend the majority of her afternoons reading them. Now she spent her spare time on cooking lessons with Makoto and running errands and shopping with Mamoru. Her mountain of stuffed animals had also been stored in several boxes, many of which would be donated to the local children's hospital and a few she had chosen to hand down to Chibiusa when the time came. And most of her clothes were already at Mamoru's. She had stashed several spare outfits there during her high school days when she would often stay the night without her parents' permission. And newer purchases made during their dates and other shopping days somehow never managed to make their way back to the potpourri lined dresser drawers in her old room. Other miscellaneous knick knacks were sorted into their respective piles, either to be tossed in the trash, given away, or taken to Mamoru's (the latest of the three being extremely small as Usagi knew how much Mamoru hated clutter). Now the room was almost completely empty save for a few lingering boxes and furniture.

This was the old Usagi's room. It belonged to the crybaby who never did her homework, spent all her money on Sailor V arcade games and milkshakes, and whined about getting fat. She should have felt proud and accomplished to have grown out of that stage. Usagi was a mature young woman now, a princess soon to take her place as queen, but she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness. This was a significant part of her life she would be leaving behind, a part filled with the innocence, naivety, and blissful ignorance that came before she learned of her destiny and the heavy burden placed on her shoulders. She want to keep at least a small part of that childishness alive in her, to keep her bright and optimistic in the dreariness of adulthood.

She sat back up on the mattress for a moment before dashing to a stack of open boxes in the corner. She rummaged for a few minutes before she finally found it. "Maybe Mamo-chan won't mind sleeping on bunny sheets every once in a while," she mused to herself as she gingerly pulled out a faded purple comforter with white bunnies and golden moons.


	8. 7: The Maid of Honor

AN : Was debating whether or not to even put this up. It's kind of corny and sappy. But it's long, and it would be a waste not to publish.

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Luna was, by all means, a creature of habit. Her morning ritual, a tradition established in the early years of the Silver Millennium, was executed with clocklike precision daily without fail. Each day began during the twilight hours of the morning with a brisk walk around the neighborhood patrolling for any signs of an enemy, even though it had been years since the last attack. The elegant creature would leap gracefully out of Usagi's window and bounce from tree to tree, balancing on fences, and dashing through the streets. Upon her return, she would eat breakfast : a small dish of milk and a tin of tuna left out by Usagi's mother. And then, there was the dreaded task of waking up her princess. It was a task Luna never favored, but it was one the guardian had to do. She would poke and prod at the warm figure tossing and turning under the sheets, blissfully unaware of the cat's labored effort. The feline would lecture the girl, careful not be too loud and raise the suspicion of the rest of the family but enough to stir the unconscious princess from her slumber. And on occasion, when her charge refused to wake, Luna resorted to scratching the alabaster skin with her claws.<p>

Today was one of those occasions.

The princess tumbled out of the large king sized bed in pain, seizing her wounded wrist in agony. Over the past two days, she had grown accustomed to being woken up with soft kisses on her lips. Fitting for a princess. But alas, today was Monday and her handsome prince had to leave early for work.

"LUNAAAAA! Look what you did!" she wailed pointing to the red streak blooming on her arm, "Oh, it's going to scar. I can't have a scar on my wedding photos! LUNA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The cat scoffed at the remark, turning her nose up in the air. "Oh I'm shaking in my little Puss In Boots," Luna retorted, "You're too lazy to do that. You have to be able to wake up on your own if you want to do that, and we both know that won't happen any time soon. Now get up. You have a meeting with the girls today, and you need to break your lateness streak." Luna didn't even notice Usagi's face steadily growing deeper shades of red. "Keep this up, and you might just sleep through your entire wedding. Won't Mamoru be disappointed when you leave him standing at the altar like a fool while you snore away in _his_ bed."

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, she had put up with Luna's snarky, sarcastic attitude for years, but this...it was just insulting and downright rude.

"Out..." she said, it was barely a whisper.

Luna stopped mid tirade, "What did you just say?"

"Get out...now," she repeated, her tone steadying and gaining more confidence. She stood, ignoring the stinging sensation from her injury, grabbed her pink satin robe from the chair at her vanity, and hastily tied it around her body. Her bare feet shoved themselves into the fleece bunny slippers at the foot of the bed before she grabbed Luna by the scruff of her neck and headed to the front door.

"I've had enough Luna. You've gone too far this time," she said, her voice seething with anger, "I don't care where you go, just get out. Come back when you want to be behave like a normal human being." She opened the door and shoved the dumbfounded cat out into the hallway before slamming it back shut with a loud thud. As she turned her back, she could make out the words, "Damnit, I'm a cat!" from beyond the wall. All she could do was pray that the neighbors didn't hear.

* * *

><p>Usagi made her way up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. She was, much to her own surprise, on time...a little early in fact. The scuffle with her now ex-guardian had made it impossible to go back to sleep. She ended up dressing her wound and fixing some breakfast before getting ready for the meeting. Today, she and the girls were going to finally start planning the wedding.<p>

"Woah, Usagi-chan...you're actually the on time...and first," Rei said, greeting her old friend as she spotted Usagi from the porch. As she walked closer, she spotted the bandages on her right arm. "What happened to you? Don't tell me it was a youma," she joked.

"Gee thanks Rei-chan, nice to see you too. And this," Usagi replied pointing to the aforementioned bandages, "Was much worse than a youma. Luna gave me a very rude awakening this morning."

The two senshi carried on their conversation as they entered the shrine and settled into their old study/meeting room.

"Really? I know Luna has a bit of a temper, but this is new."

"I know! I honestly I don't know what's gotten into her lately. Ever since we moved into Mamo-chan's place last week, she's been so edgy."

"Well, I've heard animals get restless when they're placed in new environments. I mean, you took care of Artemis while Mina was on tour right? I recall you telling me what a pain in the butt he was when he fussed about you kicking him in your sleep."

"Yeah, but he didn't have to sleep at the foot of my bed. Even Luna knows how dangerous that is."

"But that's what he was used to. He always sleeps at the foot of Mina's bed. It's where he feels most comfortable; it's his tradition. Maybe something's different at Mamoru-san's apartment that she isn't used to yet."

Usagi absentmindedly stroked her scratched arm and thought for a moment. Was there something...off? Luna's breakfast had been relatively untouched this morning- for the past few days actually, only a few nibbles had been taken. And she was sure had told Mamoru to buy Luna's favorite brand of tuna and to add a few drops of vanilla to her milk just the way she liked it.

"She hasn't been eating much," she announced suddenly, "And we haven't changed her food."

"Mm...interesting. Any idea why?"

The conversation lulled as Usagi thought silently to herself.

"Maybe it's because she doesn't go for her morning walk. She can't get outside because we're so high up. She must not have built up her appetite or something."

"That's it! That must be it Usagi-chan! Luna's always gone on her morning rounds. You remember back in the Silver Millennium, she would always get up early and walk around the palace grounds. It's a century's old tradition, and now she's just stopped. This has got to be why she's so irritable."

Usagi nodded in agreement; it made a lot of sense. The transition had been pretty effortless on her end since she's practically living at Mamoru's for the last few years. But Luna had never lived anywhere besides the Tsukino residence before, and suddenly Usagi felt incredibly ashamed. She never realized how much Luna's life had changed that past week and how much of hard time she was having adjusting to it all. Her guardian was so selfless : willing to put up with her whole life being thrown upside down just so she could stay with her princess and wake her up in the morning so she wouldn't be late. No wonder she was so unstable. Hot little tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill over, but Usagi rubbed them away.

"Thanks Rei-chan. I didn't realize how hard this would be for her. I'll find a way to make it up to her."

_If she even comes back_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Usagi paced back and forth in the living room, her eyes occasionally darting towards the kitchen to check the microwave's digital clock. 8:43. It was getting late, and Usagi and Mamoru were getting more worried. She had called her fiance after the meeting, filled him in on their little spat, and asked him to keep a lookout for their feline friend on his way home. But he didn't have any luck, and the two ate a very cold dinner at home after an hour of searching Luna's favorite spots. Mamoru had gone to take a shower when Usagi heard faint scratching sounds at the door. Her heart leap up into her throat, and she nearly toppled over the sofa in her mad scramble to the door.<p>

"LUNA!" she cried as she knelt down to embrace the black kitty, "I'm-so-glad-you're-back!-I'm-so-sorry.-I-was-so-mean-to-you,-and-you-didn't-deserve-it," she said in a rush.

Luna's eyes watered, partially because of her princess's kindness and partially because she was being squeezed to death. Luckily, Usagi had noticed and loosened her grip. There was a moment of silence between the two as Usagi carried her to the couch for her big surprise.

"Usagi-chan...I must apologize too. What I said this morning, it was completely out of line and I am truly sorry. As your guardian, I should be setting a better example for you. Please just know that I haven't been myself lately, and-"

"Oh Luna, I know. Living here with me at Mamo-chan's must be so rough on you. I asked Mina-chan today, and she said she and Artemis would be happy to let you stay with them."

"But...but Usagi. I can't do that, I'm your guardian."

"It's okay. I have Mamo-chan here with me. And I can come visit you. Mina said I'm welcome anytime...well, anytime she doesn't have a hot date over, but you know what I mean. I'm a big girl Luna, I can take care of myself."

The cat smiled and nodded, crawling onto her owner's lap and cuddling up against her in a rare sign of affection. "Yes...I supposed I won't need to oversee everything you do now. You're not the clumsy fourteen year old girl I met so many years ago. You've changed so much, but you still have those kind eyes and your pure heart." Usagi started gently stroking her as the cat began to talk candidly, losing the formality in her speech. "I knew it from the moment you were born that you would be so incredibly special, and I thanked the heavens the day your mother appointed me as your guardian. You've grown up so much. You've laughed and learned and loved and lost. And now, you're getting married."

"Ah! About that!" Usagi interrupted, startling the relaxed feline curled up in her lap.

"The girls and I were discussing who should be my maid of honor. It's a very prestigious role in the bride's party," she looked down at Luna in her lap. Her eyes were glowing with interest, recognizing the honor her princess was presenting her.

"You see, Ami-chan thinks that the maid of honor should be someone who is very smart, who can help the bride make all the important decisions. And Rei-chan thought she should be responsible, to help the bride plan every detail. Makoto-chan said a maid of honor is a best friend who can give the bride the emotional support she needs. And Minako-chan...well, Minako-chan believe she should be pretty because she'll be next to the bride in the pictures."

"So who did you choose?" The cat asked wearily.

"You! I thought you were smart enough to figure that out!"

"Usagi...I'm a cat. I think you're smart enough to know that cats can't be in the bridal party, especially if they are magical talking cats from the Silver Millennium."

"Oh psh," Usagi replied, dismissing the claims with a wave of her hand, "That's nothing the Silver Crystal can't fix. It's turned you into a human before.

"But, no one, not even your family, knows my true form. How are you going to explain that your cat became human for your wedding?"

"Really Luna...Silver Crystal. If Mamo-chan could send nightmares to his past self and Chibiusa had a magical memory altering ball, then I think we can work _something_ out. That is, if you want to do it of course."

"Well," the cat replied with tears streaming down the sides of her furry little face, "I can't deny my princess's request, can I? I will do my best."

Usagi smiled and brought her in for a hug. Luna was her guardian, a mother figure, a sister, a best friend, and now her maid of honor.

* * *

><p>I bet that was so sweet, you got a cavity. Or maybe it was just super cheesy. I just hope you liked it. I personally didn't like how it turned out (felt kind of rushed), but I had been playing with the idea of Luna as maid of honor for a while now and I just had to write something down.<p> 


	9. 8: Makoto's Gift - The Food

Author's Note: It's been a really, really long time since I've written anything. I'm sure you are all familiar with the excuse of work, school, and life in general, so I'm not going to bother explaining. I am very sorry for keeping you waiting and I am glad that I was able to write something, but I apologize if the writing style is a bit weird - I'm still a bit rusty. Makoto's gift is part of four related drabbles about the senshi's wedding gift to Usagi and Mamoru.

I've trying to think of more ideas for this story, so if you have any wedding related themes, please leave a comment or something.

Standard Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>Makoto's Gift : The Food<p>

"Mako-chaaaaan!"

"For the last time Usagi-chan, no."

Kino Makoto was used to withstanding Usagi's constant whining. Even during the Silver Millenium, Jupiter was the princess' iron fist of discipline next to Mars. She would not crack now, no matter how loud the wailing. The bride to be had come to her apartment for her weekly cooking lesson, but instead of helping her prepare a paella in the kitchen, Usagi was pestering her to reveal the menu for the wedding reception from her barstool at the counter.

"Please Mako-chan. Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"No. Just be patient."

"But it's my wedding! What do I tell my guests? I need to know if it's good."

"Usa-chan. If you tell them I'm preparing the food, they will know it's going to be good."

Makoto understood her curiosity; most, if not all brides, liked to personally oversee all of the wedding details. And with an appetite like Usagi's, it was no wonder she was so curious about the food. But Makoto had been keeping the menu a closely guarded secret since it was her wedding gift to Usagi and Mamoru. She had been planning it since Usagi had first told the girls of her engagement and intended to reveal it to the couple on their wedding day.

"But what if someone is a vegetarian or has allergies?!"

"Let me know and I'll make changes if necessary."

When she didn't hear a rebuttal, Makoto stopped chopping her vegetables and curiously turned her head over her shoulder. A mass of blonde hair was strewn all around, and two distinctive odangos hung limply from a head resting on the marble countertop. The poor girl looked so tired and disheveled. She quickly rinsed her hands in the sink and wiped them off on a towel tucked in her apron.

"Hey, Usa-chan. Is something wrong?" she said as she walked around the counter and took a seat next to her friend.

"Mako-chan... I didn't know planning a wedding would be so hard. I don't mean to bother you, but I just keep thinking that something will go wrong if I'm not on top of all the details all of the time."

Makoto's eyes softened. Her princess, more often than not, was childish, clumsy, and selfish, but lately, she had been putting more effort into being more mature. She was on time for meetings and eating healthy. She had even admitted that the only reason she wanted to learn how to cook was because she was getting married and would hopefully have a big family to feed soon. She was growing up so fast, and Makoto wondered how she could have missed her princess' transformation into a graceful, beautiful, and mature queen.

"Usagi-chan, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't know that this was bothering you so much. I thought I would be helping you- that it would be one less thing for you to worry about. But I guess I was wrong," she explained as she gave Usagi a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, "And you're not alone Usagi-chan. I'm here! Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and Minako-chan too. The outer senshi. And Mamoru-san. Don't feel like you have to bear these burdens by yourself, okay? Don't feel like you have to be an adult all the time. We'd all miss our carefree Usagi and her beautiful smile too much."

The little moon bunny gave a slight smiled and nodded as she wiped away a few stray tears with the back of her hand. "Would you miss my klutz attacks and my black hole appetite?"

"I'd probably miss that the most," she replied after a howling laugh, "Now come and put your apron on. I'm sure your black hole appetite can't wait to try our paella."

As Usagi went to grab her apron, Makoto pulled out two pieces of folded paper from her own and placed them in the purse Usagi had left on the counter. The first contained a rough sketch of the intricately designed wedding cake and the other a list of appetizers, main courses, and additional small desserts for the reception. Makoto was dying to see the look of surprise on Usagi and Mamoru's faces when they would have first seen the food on their wedding day, but it meant so much to Usagi to know now that she didn't mind spoiling it a little for her. She was her princess after all.


	10. 9: Rei's Gift - The Dress

This story takes place immediately after "The Diet" from Rei's perspective.

I know these past few chapters have been more heavily centered on Usagi, but I'm planning to write more about Mamoru after this. After all, it takes two to get married, and they should both be represented equally.

Standard Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 : Rei's Gift<p>

Rei Hino is not accustomed to asking for forgiveness. On occasion, she had reluctantly apologized to others for offending them with her blunt, sarcastic comments and aloof demeanor, but for Rei it had always been, "I'm sorry that I'm not sorry". It wasn't until yesterday that Rei had ever felt truly any sorrow or remorse for her words and actions. And now, she's going to make things right.

A billowing black garment bag was folded awkwardly over her left arm, and the bottom trailed on the ground as the priestess walked through the crowded evening streets of Juuban. Her face flushed as she began to attract the stares of curious onlookers, and Rei swore her embarrassment was karma getting back at her for the day before. The girls were shopping for Usagi's wedding dress, and the pyro's fiery temper had completely ruined the day and sent Usagi home in tears. It wasn't the first time that Rei made Usagi cry; she had always found it amusing to tease her princess about her hair, her weight, grades, and laziness just to name a few. And it was fine before because Usagi was a big crybaby and would wail about anything and everything. But yesterday was different. It wasn't until Ami, Makoto, and Minako intervened that Rei noticed the odango-ed blonde, clad in a stunning silvery white gown, furiously dabbing her watery eyes with a crumpled tissue and desperately fighting back tears. Before Rei could say another word, she retreated to the changing room in a blur of white and gold, uttering something about being tired and calling it a day. For Rei, the worst part was not even remembering the bout of insults she had said or the one that had pushed her friend over the edge.

Now, she was standing outside of Usagi and Mamoru's apartment to show apologize and make up for her years of teasing her closest friend. She knocked on the door, and after a minute without a response, she knocked again a little louder. Assuming no one was home, the slightly peeved Martian princess turned to leave, but as she gathered up the garment bag in her hands, a disheveled looking Mamoru opened the door. He looked like a complete mess; his usually neat, sleek black hair was uncharacteristically ruffled (but still incredibly sexy) and the buttons on his shirt were uneven and hastily done.

"Rei-chan...what a surprise. Was Usagi expecting you?"

"Actually no, she's not," Rei replied as she peered behind him for any sign of the aforementioned girl, "Is this a bad time? I have something for her, but I can come back later."

As soon she spoke, Usagi emerged from what Rei assumed was their bedroom; her loose hair looked a little damp and she was dressed in one of Mamoru's loose, oversized t-shirts and a pair of cotton shorts. Wait...was that a hickey she spotted on her neck. Definitely a bad time.

"Ah, Rei-chan... Come in, come in!" Usagi murmured as she saw Rei in the door frame with her large, black bundle in hand, "Ne Mamo-chan, can you go pick up something for dinner for the three of us?"

"Usagi-chan, you don't have to do that," she replied, seeing the dejected look on Mamoru's face, "I'm not going to stay that long." But at least Usagi seemed in much brighter spirits, which eased Rei's conscious a little.

Mamoru had already grabbed his wallet and keys and was in the process of slipping on his shoes. "Don't worry about it Rei-chan. If you've come all the way here to talk to Usa, then it must be important. I'll give you some time alone, and I'll be back with some food later."

Rei smiled and nodded her head as left the apartment. After she heard the door click shut, Usagi plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to her, motioning for Rei to make herself comfortable.

As Rei sat down, her heart began pounding in her chest. She didn't even know what she was going to say. She didn't even remember what it was that made Usagi cry in the first place. What could she possibly say in a situation like this, "_I'm sorry I made you cry, and I'm more sorry that I don't remember what I said that made you cry in the first place,_"?

"Usagi-chan... I'm not really good at this sort of thing bu-"

"Rei-chan, what's in the bag?"

"Eh?! Odango Atama, I am _trying_ to apologize to you! Don't you know how difficult this is for me?!"

"Apologize? What for?"

"I...I don't even know. I said something yesterday that made you cry. I said a lot of mean things, and I don't even remember what it was that upset you. Maybe it was everything...I don't know! I never thought much of it before because you used to be such a big crybaby, but yesterday, I could see you fighting back tears and it just hit me- I'm a horrible friend. Horrible for ruining your dress shopping day and horrible for not being supportive, just horrible. "Hot tears were forming in Rei's eyes and threatened to spill over at any moment. "_When did I turn into Odango?"_ she thought.

Usagi placed her arms around her friend and pulled her into a signature Usagi hug. "Rei-chan, you don't have to apologize. Your teasing is your way of showing affection- in a weird, sort of twisted way. Like Mamo-chan before we started dating! I know you don't mean any of it...I'm just really stressed out about the dress. And when you said I could only fit in one if I didn't eat like a pig, I just couldn't keep it in anymore," she assured her friend, gently wiping away the tears with her thumbs, "Don't cry Rei chan, it's not your fault. I know you didn't mean it."

"Thank you Usagi-chan. But even if you think it's not my fault, I still wasn't being a very good friend. We're not kids anymore, and as much fun as it is to tease you, I'm sure there are other ways to let you know how much I care about you...starting with this." She motioned to the mysterious black garment bag on her lap. Usagi had been dying to know what was inside. "You know Odango, you remind me a lot of my mom," she said pulling down the zipper, "She was beautiful and had a heart of pure gold just like you, always putting other people's happiness above her own. She supported my father even when she was sick because she knew how much politics meant to him, despite him abandoning her months for at a time and never visiting her in the hospital... My parents' marriage was never a happy one, but out of all the pictures I've ever seen of my mom, I've never seen her happier than when she was wearing her wedding dress."

As Rei removed the protective covering, Usagi could finally see the stunning white gown inside. The skirt was made of a delicate layers of sheer white chiffon fabric and strapless, fitted silk bodice had an elegant sweetheart neckline with almost translucent sleeves of the same chiffon. Most notably however, were the intricate silk white roses sewn along the bust and sleeves.

"It's absolutely perfect. It's so beautiful, but Rei-chan, I can't accept this. This is your mother's dress! You're supposed to wear it when you get married, not me!"

"My parents had two ceremonies. Because Mama was the daughter of a Shinto priest, they had a traditional Shinto wedding, but apparently she had always wanted a Western style wedding as well. When I get married, I'll be wearing the kimono she wore for the Shinto ceremony. Take it Usagi-chan. It would be such a shame if a beautiful dress like this is going to rot away in storage."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course, as long as your mother won't be disappointed that you won't be wearing her wedding dress!"

"Not a problem. Mama was pregnant with me when she got married, so it's not going to fit. Papa almost lost it when I asked her if I could try it on!"

"No wonder he is so overprotective," Rei murmured under her breath, "So you're sure she will be okay with it?"

"I think Mama will love it just as much as I do," Usagi replied, gently gathering the fabric in her arms, "Will you help me try it on?"

"Of course, I'd be honored."

* * *

><p>I feel like a lot of mothers secretly wish to pass down their wedding dress to their daughters when they get married, so that was the inspiration for this story. Both Usagi and Rei don't wear their mother's dress for various reasons (Rei because she'll have a Shinto wedding and Usagi because her mother was pregnant), but I think it strengthens their bond. By having Usagi wear her mother's dress, Rei shows that she values Usagi like family and wants to share this important day in a very special way. I really liked that idea, but looking back, it's a little weird.<p> 


	11. 10 : The Nightmare

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I try to update as often as I can, but I do have a lot on my plate during the academic year and inspiration does not always strike when I have free time.

ili777 : Thank you very much. It's comments like yours that inspire me to keep writing.

Artemis the Moon Maiden : I actually wasn't planning on including minor characters, but now that you mentioned it, I think it would be a great idea! I'm brainstorming ideas now, but I'm always open to suggestions.

Standard Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Mamoru gasped for breath as he shot up in bed. He was drenched in perspiration and adrenaline pumped furiously through his veins. His eyes blinked several times, adjusting to the dim moonlight peering in from the window and hurriedly scanned the room for any signs of a threat. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the spot next to him.<p>

He heard it first, the soft whisper of her breath, and with each inhale his heartbeat slowed back to its normal pace. Her flaxen hair was tied in a loose top bun, just as he remembered her doing before she joined him in bed a few hours before, with her bangs lightly tousled and a few stray hairs poking out in all directions. Her hands were tucked under her cheek, fingers curled into a prayer-like position, but her face scrunched slightly- probably from all his tossing and turning. She seemed real. His hand reached out to her, wanting to touch her, but he hesitated. What if he was still in the dream...no, the nightmare. THE nightmare.

It had been years since the last nightmare. He thought it was over back then- finished. After all King Endymion revealed to them, he had thought their future was secure and his lover safe. But he had seen it clear as day. His blushing bride looked as angelic as ever as she walked down the aisle. He savored her beauty, preserving this picture of her in his mind for the rest of eternity, as the wedding march brought her to him at the altar. And then chaos broke loose. He heard frantic screams as the earth broke away beneath him, swallowing his bride, his love and his life, in front of his own eyes. He called her name desperately, at least he thought he did. His throat strained, but no sound came out. Sinking to his knees, he pounded the ground with his fists. The only key difference was that King Endymion did not speak to him, and the warning he dreaded never came. It was simply the death of his soul mate on their wedding day.

But she was there next to him, safe and sound asleep. He found the courage and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek. She was real, and it wasn't a dream.

"Mamo chan," she whispered groggily as her eyes fluttered open, "Is something wrong?"

It was then he realized that his breathing was still haggard and one hand continued to hold their blanket in a vice grip. Immediately, he released it and laid back down on the mattress.

"Nothing," he replied as he rolled onto his side and readjusted the blanket over her, "...just a bad dream."

She scooted closer to his body and snuggled into his chest. "You wanna talk `bout it?" she asked stifling a yawn.

He didn't want to worry her, it was just a stupid, stupid nightmare. But it nagged him like a pebble in his shoe. Why dream that specific dream? And why now, when they were only a few months away from getting married. If there was any chance that his Usako was in danger...he didn't even want to think about it. '_I wish we could just cancel this whole thing and just elope '_ he thought, but of course he knew better. Getting married was Usako's dream, and he couldn't bear to take away her happiness even if it was to keep her safe. And their friends and family would never forgive him for leaving them out too.

"I just...want to go to sleep."

She uttered something incomprehensible as he wrapped her up in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips before nodding off. Mamoru thought back to the words Usagi had told him after she discovered his nightmares- that everything would be okay as long as the two of them were together. He pulled her body a bit closer. It would be okay. She would be safe as long as he was there. He would protect her. He would always protect his wife.


	12. 11: The Hair

This drabble was brought to you by Nori, my hair stylist, who cut my hair today (and gave me a fabulous scalp massage) and insomnia. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors (this was written and uploaded at 4am), but I hope you enjoy this literary masterpiece.

Standard Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Mamoru loves Usagi. He loves her a lot. He loves every part of her, every atom of her body, every fiber of her being. But the part Mamoru loved most about the girl he was going to marry was her hair, her long, luxurious golden blonde hair. The flash of gold was the first thing he had noticed after she had hit him in the head with her failed test paper. Her unique hairstyle was the root of the nickname Odango Atama. She was very protective of her hair and only allowed to her mother, a former hair dresser who created the iconic buns, and Mamoru to touch the delicate strands (mentioning something about it getting damaged when handled too roughly by others). It was his secret guilty pleasure to wait until she had drifted off into a deep slumber before running his fingers through several feet of the silky strands. He marveled at how it felt so cool to the touch and how it would absorb the fruity scent of her shampoo. And Mamoru relished in the fact that he was the only who could touch her hair like this; curl it around his fingers and be close enough to it to inhale its intoxicating scent. Until now.<p>

Usagi had dragged him to a fancy salon in Roppongi Hills. Minako had called in a favor and made an appointment for his wife-to-be with her personal hair stylist that she hired for all of her photo shoots and tours. The plan was to cut her split ends first so her hair could grow out healthier for the wedding and then mess around with different styles and makeup that she would want to wear on the big day. Mamoru watched with envy as the hair stylist, a man whose looks rivaled that of his own, led Usagi to the wash basin. His knuckles turned white as his fingers tightly gripped the armrest of the uncomfortable plastic chair as the man lathered her flaxen locks with a sweet smelling shampoo before giving the girl a scalp massage. He trimmed the dead edges and touched up her layers as Usagi gleefully showed him the pictures she had cut out of different bridal magazines, occasionally pausing to return one of her infectious smiles and whisper something in her ear that sent a faint blush to her cheeks. He cursed the hair dryers for being so loud that he could not eavesdrop.

It simply was not fair! He was her fiancé, not that schmuck! He should be the one giving her massages, shampooing her hair, and drying it. It was a rare privilege for him, and this guy goes around flaunting it in his face like it was his job or something...Okay, so it was his job! But still. He shouldn't go around and flirt with his clients while their fiancés were sitting right there! He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, lips slightly pouted, and tapping his foot impatiently on the linoleum tile silently praying that this torture would end soon.

It was a good twenty to thirty minutes until Usagi bounded up to the reception desk.

"Thank you so much Keita-kun!" the perky blonde called out behind her as Mamoru grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the salon. As the couple turned down the street, Mamoru spotted this Keita waving back at her excitedly.

"Sounds like you and _Keita-kun _had a lot of fun," he grumbled as he ushered her down the sidewalk faster, eager to get as far away as possible.

"We did!" Usagi replied, blissfully ignorant as always, "We figured out what style I'm going to wear for the wedding, but that wasn't the best part!"

"Oh..and what would that be?" he deadpanned. The sun had began to peak out from behind the overcast and a glimmer caught his eyes. Her hair was unusually shiny after her hair treatment, and he wanted so desperately to touch it.

"Keita-kun thought you were my brother or some other relative when he first saw you. He thinks you're really cute and asked me if you...swung that way. "

"Wait...he's gay?!"

"I think I broke his poor heart when I told him you were my fiancé, but we had a good time discussing your strong jaw and how blue your eyes are... " At this point Usagi could barely contain her laughter and broke out into a fit of giggles, "He really wanted to run his fingers through your hair."

That was all Mamoru could take; he just snapped. He whisked his blonde beauty into the nearest alley and kissed her senseless as his fingers explored the lush, dense forest of hair on the back of her head. The rest was a blur to him, though he faintly remembered hearing, "Mamo-chan! You're going to mess up my hair!"


	13. 12 : The Call

So...It's been a while. A long while. And I apologize for my lack of consistency in posting these chapters. There's a lot going on, and it's not easy for me to get inspired or possibly even have the time to write out what I'm thinking. Hopefully, inspiration will strike me more during the summer months when I'm free. I'm not really sure where I was going with this, but I think it turned out okay.

Standard Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Looking into the full length mirror, Usagi exhaled another deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. There, in all her wedding regalia, she couldn't help but liken herself to a porcelain doll. Turning to inspect the ensemble from various angles, she tried to suck her stomach in a little bit. "Maybe I shouldn't have binged on all that ice cream last night," the bride lamented with a small laugh. But there was no response. The bridal party had left to prepare for the procession, and the sound of her small voice echoing off the blank beige walls of the dressing room made her feel even more...<p>

She really couldn't quite pinpoint the exact feeling. Was she lonely now that everyone had left and she had what was possibly her first moment of solitude since she got engaged? Perhaps she was excited that today she would finally marry her prince, the man she has loved for over a millennium and would spend the rest of eternity with. Or she could just be nervous that her life was changing forever and nothing would ever be quite the same...but in the most wonderful way possible. All Usagi knew was that her tummy was all fluttery, and she was pretty sure it wasn't all that ice cream. Gathering the draping skirts of her dress, she ran over to the makeup table and started digging through her bag.

Meanwhile, Mamoru was anxiously pacing back and forth in small circles before the altar. The guests were beginning to file into their seats, and best man Motoki was happily chattering away with Shingo and the other groomsmen. He was just about to grab his phone to check the time when he felt it buzz in his back pocket. Seeing the caller id, he immediately swiped the touch screen to answer.

"Usako...is everything okay?" he asked as he stepped away to a corner. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest as a flood of worries filled his mind. What if she got cold feet and wanted to call off the wedding? Was there something wrong with her dress? Maybe the photographer was running late?

"Yeah...everything is fine. The girls just left to get ready for the procession. I'm a little lonely and nervous and, well, I just wanted to hear your voice."

He let out a sign of relief and then small laugh. "You couldn't wait...ten more minutes until we get married and spend the rest of our lives together huh? I know I'm irresistible Odango Atama, but please be patient." he teased, hoping to ease her nerves.

"Hey!," his bride whined into the receiver. Even without seeing her, he knew she her delicate, freshly manicured fingers were scrunched up into a fist, with her lower lip protruding slightly in her signature pout, and a rosy blush staining her cheeks. "Don't be so mean Mamoru-baka. Or would you like to spend our first night as a married couple sleeping on the couch?"

"That's an empty threat, and you know it Usako."

"Maybe...but you know I don't like being called that."

"I'm sorry my love, but you'll always be my Odango Atama."

"Well, I suppose that's okay as long as you're my Mamoru-baka."

"I've been your Mamoru-baka since the minute you hit me on the head with your test paper, and I'll be yours forever if you'll have me." The line was muffled for a few seconds, but Mamoru knew the distinct sound of his Odango sniffing back tears anywhere.

"Baka! Rei-chan is going to kill me if my mascara starts running... I'll have you forever Mamo-chan, and I'm not going to ever let go."

"Spending an eternity wrapped in your arms sounds perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I," she replied, "I... I have to go now. They're ready to start, and Papa's here to walk me down the aisle."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes then. I love you Odango."

"I love you too Mamoru-baka."

Mamoru ended the call, turned off his phone, and returned it to his back pocket. 'To think that back then we couldn't stand the each other,' he thought, 'And now we can't stand spending a few moments apart. But love works in mysterious ways I suppose, and we'll never have to be apart again.'


	14. 13 : The Something Blue

Not too happy with this one. The words didn't come easily, and it feels a little rushed. But it's something for now. I have more ideas I need to get down soon. Funnier stories ahead!

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon (but I'm loving Sailor Moon Crystal!)

* * *

><p>Ami Mizuno is a certifiable genius, a true know-it-all although her humble personality would never let it show. She was one of the youngest members of the Japanese branch of MENSA, an award winning scholar, the only undergraduate research assistant to one of the most prominent medical professors at her university, as well as a celebrated academic at the top of her class. But Ms. Mizuno had a problem that her big brain couldn't seem to solve. Her best friend was getting married in less than a month, and she had been too wrapped up in her work to help at all.<p>

They were all in university, but since she had taken a seemingly inhumane number of extra classes, Ami would be graduating and receiving her pre-med degree early along with Mamoru. Her classes and part time research had taken time away from her helping Usagi plan her upcoming nuptials, but the girls were very understanding. Still, Ami couldn't help but feel guilty. In addition to attending culinary school and working a part time job at a patisserie, Makoto was catering the whole affair herself. And Rei, who was taking over the shrine from her grandfather due to his ailing health, had provided her own mother's wedding dress and was performing the alterations by hand. Even budding model/actress Minako had set up hair and makeup appointments from her numerous shoots overseas. And what had Ami done? Attend the disastrous dress shopping day, which had thankfully been cut short.

Now that she had finished her exams and research, she hoped Usagi would forgive her constant absence and let her help with something.

* * *

><p>"Nails?"<p>

"Yep...Or maybe it's too boring for you?"

"No! That's not it at all, I mean. It seems like something more up Minako-chan's alley. Are you sure you want me to do it?"

"Ami-chan! You're the person I trust more than anyone for this," Usagi called from the bedroom. She had retreated there to retrieve some polishes, remover, q-tips, and other necessities for the task at hand. Her voice quieted as she returned to the living room with her stash. "Minako-chan always tickles my feet when she paints my toes, and I end up either kicking her or the bottle of polish. And then there's that whole mess to clean up. But you have a very gentle touch, and since you're going to be a surgeon, you have very steady hands."

She set the little pink shoebox down on the coffee table, the telltale scratches of glass on glass could be heard from inside. Ami stared at it hesitantly. She rarely wore nail polish. As a neat freak, she didn't like how the varnish would chip and flake after a few short days. It was all too high maintenance. But if it was something she could do for Usagi, then the least she could do was give it a try. Tentatively, she reached out for the box and removed the lid. For such a small container, there seemed to be a whole spectrum of colors inside.

"Alright then... Which color would you like?"

The blonde pursed her lips as if in deep thought and ran her bare fingertips over the rainbow. "I dunno. I've tried them all on at least once. Which one do you like?"

Ami pondered the options. Given the formality of the occasion, some of the more bold colors were off the table. Something pastel, traditional perhaps? Suddenly, she spotted a beautiful baby blue color and lifted it gingerly out of the box.

"You know, there is an old British wives' tale for young brides," Ami began. She turned towards Usagi, crossed her legs, and beckoned to her friend to give her feet. The bride-to-be swung her legs over and wiggled her bare toes in eager anticipation, "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe." With each stroke of the brush, she explained the tale.

"Something old signifies a connection with your family and your past."

"Oh! Mama is giving me her old pearl necklace that she got on her wedding day!"

Ami nodded in silent approval and continued, "Something new represents optimism and hope for your new life."

"Minako-chan sent me new shoes. Christian Louboutins, 120 mm white pumps! Don't tell anyone, but she stole them from the set of her last commercial! Ah sorry, went off on another tanget. Please continue."

"Something borrowed, right? The item is supposed to be from someone happily married so that happiness is carried over to you."

"My dress is borrowed, but it belonged to Rei-chan's mama... and we all know how that ended. I don't think she means to sabotage my marriage though, so it still counts right?"

"I suppose it's the thought that counts, so yes. I guess it's alright." Ami replied as she finished Usagi's toes. Moving onto her fingers, she continued, "And lastly, something blue. The blue symbolizes true love and fidelity. This can be your blue."

Usagi held her finished fingertips up to the light and admired the color. "I like it. Blue reminds me of you too! This is such a beautiful present Ami-chan, thank you!"

Ami secured the top back onto the polish with one final twist and looked down, eyes heavy with regret. "Oh Usagi-chan, this is...nothing. Everyone else got you something so personal and thoughtful. You didn't need me. You could have gone to a salon for this. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything more."

"Ami-chan, please don't. We all know you have so much going on in your life, and we're all very proud and happy for you. The best gift is being able to spend time with you; the nails are just a bonus. Plus, you put so much though behind the color. Fidelity and true love! I knew deep down you were a true romantic. You can't fool m-" Usagi's sentence was cut off by a pair of lithe arms coming together around her shoulders in a hug uncharacteristic of her shy friend, but most welcome by Usagi.

"Usagi-chan..."

"Yes Ami-chan?"

"Don't ever change, okay?"

She smiled and moved her hand over Ami's forearm, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, "Kay...Ami-chan?"

"Yes Usagi-chan?"

"What's a silver sixpence? And do you think can I use the silver crystal instead?"


End file.
